


Welcome Back

by Lokidog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-03
Updated: 2003-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidog/pseuds/Lokidog
Summary: Spoilers: Major for "Fallen"Season: SevenSummary: Daniel returns to the SGC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFic - Welcome Back

##  Welcome Back

##### Written by Nancy Richardson   
Comments? Write to us at [nancy_felix@telus.net](mailto:nancy_felix@telus.net)

  * SPOILERS : Season 7, Major for Fallen 
  * SUMMARY : Daniel returns to the SGC. 
  * PG [M] [A] 



* * *

"Off-world activation!"

General George Hammond's pulse increased as it always did whenever the Stargate lit up. Sometimes it was due to dread and uncertainty; sometimes it was due to natural curiosity and anticipation of the unknown. This time, however, it was due to pure elation. Doctor Daniel Jackson was coming home.

Hammond smiled as he thought of Colonel O'Neill's cryptic announcement earlier: 'We found Daniel.' It had been a long time since he had heard such unrestrained joy in O'Neill's voice. Too damn long; a year at least.

"It's SG-1's IDC, sir," Sergeant Davis announced, suppressing a smile.

"Yes, it is," Hammond murmured. SG-1 was returning. The SG-1. His SG-1. "Open the iris and permission to grin, Sergeant," Hammond said affably.

"Yes, sir," Davis grinned.

Hammond entered the embarkation room. This was one return he was not going to miss.

Five figures emerged from the shimmering even horizon, but Hammond's anxious blue eyes zeroed in on the man in blue robes who was glancing back in fascination at the Stargate.

Hammond smiled as Jack presented Daniel by sticking his hands out in a 'See? See?' gesture.

"'Welcome back, Doctor Jackson,'" Hammond said.

"'Thank you. Thank you very much,'" Daniel replied sincerely.

"'You have no memory of who I am?'" Hammond inquired.

"'None whatsoever.'" Daniel replied apologetically.

"'Neither do I, sir,'" Jack said impishly.

Hammond looked at Jack with fond exasperation. His second was going to be on cloud nine for awhile now.

"'Come on, this way,'" Jack said, clapping Daniel on the shoulder and urging him towards the exit. "'Did I mention you owe me fifty bucks?'"

Hammond shook his head fondly. Enjoy the moment, Colonel. He watched Major Carter and Teal'c follow close behind, eager to remain close to their newly restored teammate. Last was Jonas Quinn, but he, too, looked pleased, or at least happy for the other members of SG-1. There were going to be some tough decisions ahead regarding both Doctor Jackson and Jonas Quinn. Well, no use worrying about that until he got a report from Doctor Fraiser.

*********************

"This way," Jack said, tugging gently on Daniel's robes as the latter once again veered in the wrong direction.

Jack had already sent the rest of SG-1 to the infirmary. He knew Carter and Teal'c were unhappy with that order, but, damn it, he wanted some time alone with Daniel. Plus, the fact that Daniel's head was swivelling in every conceivable direction, Fraiser would have a search party out for them if someone didn't show up soon.

"I really knew my way around this place?" Daniel asked.

"Inside and out," Jack said.

"Amazing," Daniel murmured.

As they made their slow way to the infirmary Daniel was repeatedly taken aback by the expressions of joy, and sometimes, downright disbelief he received from people of whom he had no memory.

"Get used to it," Jack advised the bemused man. "Your 'death' had a major impact on this place, but I think your 'rebirth' takes the cake."

"I'm having a hard time swallowing that whole death and ascension thing," Daniel admitted honestly.

"Don't sweat it," Jack said, clapping him lightly on the back, savouring the feel of solid flesh. 

Jack had snatched a few tactile moments since finding his friend, seeking the assurance that Daniel was really here and in the flesh. He'd almost gotten used to the idea of Daniel being a higher glowy being; a guardian angel, so to speak, who looked out for them. It had been a comforting thought, but it had also been damn lonely. It had amazed Jack how much he had taken Daniel for granted. When he needed an ear, Daniel had always been there to listen. If he wanted company just to watch TV, Daniel always obliged. Then suddenly, all that was gone and Jack had missed his friend with a passion. He hadn't even been able to play a game of chess since Daniel had 'left'. To play with someone else almost seemed like a betrayal to Jack. In truth, he didn't have the heart or the will to play with anyone else.

"Doc Fraiser is going to give you a pretty thorough examination," Jack warned. "All sorts of fancy machinery and doo dahs, but don't worry, it's routine to be checked out every time we come through the Stargate. You know, alien viruses and all," he added.

"That makes sense," Daniel acknowledged, "but I gather from what you're saying she's going to be a little more, uh, intense with me."

"A little," Jack confirmed, trying not to wince.

**********************

Doctor Janet Fraiser paced back and forth while she waited for Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson. She had gotten what information she could from Sam, Teal'c and Jonas about Daniel, but it was damn little. Sam had told her Daniel had seemed aloof, almost rude when they first saw him. She had since learned it was not indifference, but frustration at not knowing who he was or what he had been. That was enough to make anyone ornery in Janet's book.

"This is the infirmary," Jack announced as he and Daniel entered the room. "You have more than a passing acquaintance with it. You're particularly fond of the bed in the far corner."

"From all those deaths I guess," Daniel murmured.

"Among other things," Jack said. "And this is Doctor Janet Fraiser."

Daniel stared at the small woman who was looking at him with that same sense of wonderment and disbelief.

"Welcome back, Doctor Jackson," Janet said, holding out her hand. "It's so good to see you."

Daniel clasped her hand and his eyebrows rose at the tenacity of her grip.

Janet squeezed the warm, pliable flesh in her hand and glanced at Jack.

Jack smiled at the 'My God, he's real' look in Janet's eyes.

"Thank you," Daniel replied, gingerly extricating his hand from her iron grip. "I guess you know I don't remember you or any of this," he said, looking around the room.

"Doesn't even remember me," Jack said. "Can you believe it?"

"That's all right, Doctor Jackson," Janet said. "We'll just take this one step at a time."

"Listen, you're going to be here for awhile," Jack said, looking at Daniel, "so I'll go and find you some of your old clothes and-"

"You still have my clothes even though I died?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"It's a military thing," Jack said, waving his hand absently. "Too much paperwork to get rid of them. Anyway, I'll get them and make sure there's a room ready for you. You'll be staying on base for awhile."

"You mean I can't leave?" Daniel queried with a small frown.

"Uh, well, "Jack said, looking at Janet for help.

"Daniel, you'll have to stay on base while we conduct tests. Some of the results take several days. I assure you, it's base procedure and it's done as much for your convenience as it is ours," Janet explained.

"Well, it's not like I have a home to go to," Daniel said. "If I've been 'dead' for a year I doubt very much my home is still available."

"We'll find you something better," Jack assured him, "and don't worry about feeling locked up here. Teal'c lives on base so it's not like you'll be alone. In a few days I'll take you outside and show you the sights. Might jog your memory a little."

"I'd like that, Jack," Daniel said smiling.

Jack stared at Daniel like he'd just won the jackpot. He knew he looked like an idiot, but damn, Daniel was home.

"Colonel?" Janet queried.

"Yeah, I was just leaving," Jack said, giving himself a mental shake. "Well, I'll leave you two alone."

"Not so fast, Colonel. They're waiting for you in Examining Room two," Janet said.

Daniel looked at Jack and said, "Basic procedure."

"Yeah, and it's annoying as hell," Jack said, glowering at Janet.

"You can huff and puff all you want, Colonel," Janet said, "but I always win."

"I hate it when she's right," Jack whispered to Daniel. "I'll be back later, and for your own sanity and safety, try not to give her a hard time."

"I'll try," Daniel conceded.

"Goodbye, Colonel," Janet said with a threat in her voice.

"Well, Doctor Jackson, shall we get started?" she asked after Jack had left the room.

"I've got nowhere else to go," Daniel shrugged.

Janet stared at her patient, acutely aware that they were alone. She suddenly missed the abrasive presence of the colonel.

"Well then, I'll give you a few minutes to remove your clothes. Please take everything off and put this on," she requested briskly, handing him a flimsy cotton gown. "I'll be back in five minutes. I'm just going to check on the rest of my patients," she said as she pulled the curtain around Daniel's bed to give him some privacy.

Daniel stared down at the gown in his hand and then up at the curtain. "Was it something I said?" he murmured.

********************

"Doc, aren't you supposed to be with Daniel?" Jack asked.

"He's changing into a gown and why are you still clothed?" she asked stiffly.

"Spooked you, didn't he?" Jack said gently.

Janet stared at Jack, denial on her lips, but she sighed and breathed out deeply.

"My God, Colonel, it's like he was never exposed to radiation. When I think of how he looked before and then to see him looking so...so..."

"Alive?" Jack suggested.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now," she said ruefully, embarrassed with her unprofessional demeanour.

"Hey, I'm still pinching myself," Jack said.

"Colonel, if you'd seen the things that I saw," Janet said, shaking her head as images of Daniel's radiation-ravaged body assailed her mind.

"What I saw gave me nightmares for months," Jack said quietly. I don't want to know what you saw, but right now Daniel is next door and he is looking damn fine."

Janet smiled and laughed at herself. "You're absolutely right, Colonel. If you'll excuse me, I have an errant patient to attend to."

********************

Daniel opened the curtain and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for Doctor Fraiser. There was no one else in the room, but that didn't stop a large number of nurses from stopping by to say hello. He thought of what Jack had said earlier and decided that maybe they just missed him and wanted to see for themselves that he was alive. He smiled to himself. It was a good feeling. He was truly starting to believe he wasn't that horrible person he was afraid he might have been.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Doctor Jackson," Janet said as she breezed into the room.

"You have a lot of nurses," Daniel said.

"They haven't been bothering you, have they?" she asked, her dark eyes darting around the room.

"No, they just seemed...curious," Daniel said. "Understandable, under the circumstances."

Janet was listening to Daniel, but her eyes were tracking the exposed skin of his arms and legs. Unconsciously, she reached out and took Daniel's arm and rubbed her fingers gently up and down the smooth, unmarked skin.

"Um, what are you checking for?" Daniel asked, uncomfortable with the intimacy.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry," Janet said quickly. "I'm just going to take your pulse," she said, grasping his wrist and looking at her watch. Get a grip, Janet. You're a doctor for God's sake. Act like one.

"Good, your pulse is normal. Now for your blood pressure," she said as she wrapped the cuff around his arm.

"Do I make you nervous?" Daniel asked.

"Heavens, no. Why would you think that?"

"You're trembling," Daniel said gently.

Janet looked at her hand traitorously. "I'm sorry. I can get some else to examine you."

"Did I hurt you?" Daniel asked with a worried frown.

"Hurt me? No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just that...well, I watched you die, Daniel," Janet explained. "I watched you die minute by minute, hour by hour, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it. You were exposed to a lethal dose of radiation and all I could do was keep you drugged up in hopes of lessening the agony of a painful and inevitable death."

"I'm, uh, glad I don't remember that," Daniel said with a small smile.

"And I hope you never do, but I'll never forget it," Janet said in a hushed voice. "Your pain was unimaginable."

"I'm sure you did everything you could," Daniel insisted.

"You always did try to make others feel better," Janet smiled, pumping the blood pressure unit. "Blood pressure also normal," she said after a short pause. She removed the cuff and wrote the numbers down on her chart.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Daniel asked.

Janet looked into the bright blue eyes she knew so well and realized she couldn't lie. Not to this man. She put her clipboard down.

"I'm a physician," she said. "My job is to heal bodies and to save lives. When I saw the pain you were in all I could think about was how much worse it was going to get for you, and it would keep on getting worse until you died. You have no idea how close I came to terminating your life, Daniel," Janet confessed.

Daniel slowly nodded and said, "You wanted to end my suffering. You can't hold that against yourself."

"I also wanted to end my own suffering," Janet said guiltily. "And what if I had? What if I had terminated your life because I was too weak to watch you die? You never would have ascended, Daniel. You wouldn't have been given that chance," she insisted.

"But you didn't," Daniel said. "I did ascend, or so I've been told," he smiled, "and now I'm here."

"It is so good to have you back, Daniel," Janet said, not trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "I'm not making a very good first impression, am I?" she asked ruefully as she dabbed at her eyes.

"I think you're a very caring individual who takes her job seriously and hates the fact that she can't save everyone," Daniel said sincerely.

"You always were the diplomat," she said fondly.

"Um, just out of curiosity, was there...anything between us?" Daniel queried.

"You mean, as in...no, no, we're just friends," Janet said, slightly flustered.

"That's what Samantha Carter said," Daniels mused, pursing his lips. "Jack, too."

"The colonel? You asked Colonel O'Neill if you and he were..."

"Lovers? Yes. He said we're not, but apparently we showered together a lot. It's a military thing."

"Oh, My God," Janet laughed. "I would have loved to have seen his face when you asked that."

"He did seem a bit stunned," Daniel confirmed, his eyes sparkling. Daniel's smile faded and he asked, "Is there anyone here I'm involved with, or was involved with?" 

"No, Daniel, but to be honest, I don't how much I should tell you. I think we should see how much you remember on your own," Janet cautioned.

"You're right," he nodded. 

"I'm sure you're anxious to get out of here," Janet said. "I'll take a blood sample and then I'll need a urine sample. After that I'll give you a basic physical before sending you for more thorough tests," Janet explained.

"Sounds like fun," Daniel said dubiously.

**********************

"Hey, how's it going?" Jack asked as he checked on Daniel.

"I've been poked, prodded and probed. Now I'm going to be scanned," Daniel replied dryly.

"Full meal deal," Jack said, wincing in empathy. "I brought you some clothes. I'll just leave them here," he said, placing the pile on a chair.

"What's all there?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Just your basic SGC issue t-shirt, coveralls, socks, and boots. I didn't know if you were wearing anything under your robes," Jack explained, "so I brought you some shorts."

"You kept my shorts, too?"

"I told you, it's a military thing. Paperwork. Horrible," Jack said, shivering.

"Right," Daniel said, nodding.

"So, have you remembered anything yet?"

"Not a thing," Daniel said dejectedly.

"It'll come," Jack assured him.

"You still think this higher being, Oma..."

"Desala," Jack said helpfully.

"Right. Oma Desala. You still think she arranged all this so you'd find me?" Daniel asked.

"I do, and when your memory returns you'll agree," Jack said confidently. "She likes you, Daniel, and there's no way in hell she'd just abandon you."

Daniel looked at Jack thoughtfully and said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Jack said. "Just like that? You're not going to argue with me?"

"No, why should I?"

"Because you always do," Jack insisted.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I do not."

"You're arguing with me now," Jack claimed.

"No, I'm not," Daniel countered.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Colonel O'Neill, are you badgering my patient?" Janet asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, hi, Doc. No, I just stopped by to drop off Daniel's clothes," Jack said, pointing to the pile on the chair.

"Thank you, Colonel, but I still have tests to run."

"I'm just on my way out," Jack said, looking suspiciously at Daniel. "Nothing?"

Daniel shook his head and shrugged.

"Come back in an hour, Colonel. Doctor Jackson should be ready to leave by then," Janet said.

After Jack left, Daniel looked at Janet.

"He said I argued with him all the time. Is that true?"

Janet smiled. "Let's just say you challenged him."

Daniel mulled this over and smiled. "He likes me."

"Yes, yes he does," Janet laughed. "You can get away with things that Sam and Teal'c can only dream about."

"What about Jonas?" Daniel asked.

"Jonas?" Janet said, her mind racing. "Well, Jonas hasn't been with us very long."

"He replaced me, didn't he?" Daniel asked, reading Janet's discomfort correctly.

"Yes, now if you ever want to get out of here we should continue with your tests."

"You don't want to talk about it," Daniel said. "I understand."

Janet's shoulders slumped. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, Daniel."

"I know, it's better if I remember on my own," Daniel sighed. "It's just that for two months I lived with people who didn't have a clue who I was, and now that I'm surrounded by people who know everything about me I'm still no further ahead."

"I know it's frustrating, Daniel, but please give it a chance," Janet said.

Daniel's stomach growled in response.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Janet asked, suppressing a smile.

"I wasn't hungry earlier and then I didn't expect to leave the planet," Daniel said ruefully.

"In other words, you haven't eaten at all today. Well, some things never change," she smiled. "Let's get these tests over with before you pass out."

***********************

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked.

"To the commissary to get something to eat. Fraiser said you haven't eaten anything today. Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" Jack groused.

"I didn't know I was," Daniel answered. "I wish I had these two months ago," he murmured, pushing up his glasses.

Jack smiled and wondered why the hell Oma couldn't have left his friend with decent vision. Crap, he's alive, isn't he? Just be thankful he doesn't bear any radiation scars. God, those burns looked so painful.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing. Why?" 

"You looked like you were remembering something unpleasant," Daniel said, his brow furrowed.

Touched by his concern, Jack smiled and said, "Just paperwork. I've got a ton of it piled up."

"That is unpleasant," Daniel agreed. "I'd offer to help, but I don't think I'd be of much use," he smiled.

"Thanks for the offer anyway," Jack grinned, clapping Daniel on the shoulder, stealing another opportunity to feel solid, living flesh.

*******************

The commissary was quiet which suited Jack just fine. He didn't want Daniel being stared at by all and sundry. He was surprised, however, to see Teal'c sitting by himself at a corner table. The Jaffa rarely ate at this time of the day. Daniel and Teal'c had exchanged only a few words on the walk to the Stargate. Was Daniel ready to sit down with the man? Jack frowned at his feelings of doubt.

"There's Teal'c," Daniel said, pleased to recognize someone. "We'll sit with him, right?"

"Hey, he's part of the team," Jack smiled, suddenly ashamed of his misgivings. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Doctor Jackson!" the woman behind the counter exclaimed. "My Lord, it's true," she said, coming out to look at Daniel. "I was afraid to believe it," she said, her eyes brimming with tears.. 

"Daniel, this is Judy," Jack grinned. "She's one of your fans."

"Stop that, Colonel," Judy sniffed, slapping Jack playfully with a towel.

"I'm pleased to meet you," Daniel said, holding his hand out.

"I know you don't remember me, Doctor Jackson," she said shaking his hand enthusiastically, "but maybe you'll remember my Doctor J special," she beamed. "I'll bring it to you when it's ready."

Daniel looked at Jack with a bemused expression and then looked back at Judy.

"Uh, thank you, Judy. That's very kind of you."

"Make it two, Judy," Jack said. "Just put it on my tab. I'll get us some coffee."

"Coming right up, Colonel," she said happily.

"What's a Doctor J special?" Daniel asked with a dubious expression as he watched Jack pour the coffee.

"Don't worry, it's just your basic meat and potatoes with a twist. Her gravy's incredible though."

"She's very nice," Daniel observed.

"Yeah, she's a sweetie. Tore her up when we lost you," Jack said grimly.

"How long was I here?" Daniel asked.

"Five years...and a bit."

"Not a long time then," Daniel said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, considering SG-1 has only been around for six years, I'd say it's a pretty long time," Jack countered.

"Six? So, I was here at the beginning?" Daniel asked as he and Jack walked to their table.

"Oh, yeah," Jack smiled. "In fact, although I probably shouldn't tell you this, you opened the Stargate."

"I did?" 

"I was there and it was mighty sweet," Jack said, smiling at the memory. "You did in two weeks what the best money could buy couldn't do in two years," Jack said, pride in his voice. "Man, were they ticked."

"How did I-"

"Ah, no more," Jack warned. "Let's see if that information triggers any memories."

"Daniel Jackson, it is indeed a pleasure to see you in a SGC uniform once again," Teal'c said, standing up to greet his comrades.

"Thank you, Teal'c. I have to admit, it is rather comfortable," Daniel said, running his hand down his chest. "Pockets everywhere."

"I see you are also wearing glasses again," Teal'c added, pleased at the sight.

"Yes. They make quite a difference," Daniel smiled. 

"You know, you can sit down and talk," Jack said, looking up at them from his seat, drumming his fingers on the table.

Teal'c and Daniel immediately sat down.

Jack slid a cup of coffee towards Daniel and said, "Trust me, you'll like it."

Daniel sniffed the contents, looked at Jack, and then took a tentative swallow. His eyes lit up with pleasure. "This is good."

"There's a better brand waiting for you in your quarters, but this will do for now," Jack explained.

Jack and Teal'c exchanged smiles of satisfaction at the simple sight of Daniel drinking coffee. It was a sight they had thought they would never see again.

Jack mouthed the words, "He's back," and Teal'c's smile widened.

"Am I missing something?" Daniel asked curiously as the two men sat there smiling.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Jack said. "I'll be back in sec," he said, standing up.

"Hey, Jack, could you get me another one of these coffees, uh, seeing as you're up?" Daniel asked.

"Definitely back," Jack said to Teal'c. "Pushy, demanding," he muttered as he walked off.

Daniel watched Jack walk away muttering to himself. He looked at Teal'c and smiled. "He likes me."

"Indeed he does, Daniel Jackson."

"You can call me, Daniel," Daniel said.

"I have always called you Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied.

"Oh, well, okay then," Daniel smiled. "Jack said you live on base."

"That is correct."

"You're okay with that?" Daniel asked.

"I am not kept here against my will, Daniel Jackson, if that is your fear. I go outside often, but my needs are few and the accommodations here are adequate. As you are probably aware, I am from another planet so it is also for my own protection."

"I had my suspicions," Daniel smiled. "You probably can't tell me, but I'd love to know the significance of your tattoo."

"It is the mark of the First Prime of Apophis," Teal'c replied without hesitation. "It is a reminder of what I once was and will never be again: a slave to false gods."

"I see," Daniel replied. "You know that means absolutely nothing to me," he said with a small smile.

"Your memory will return, Daniel Jackson. Of this I am certain," Teal'c said solemnly.

Daniel looked at Teal'c thoughtfully and nodded. "Thank you."

***************

"Yeah, Carter, it's me. What are you doing right now?" Jack asked. He scowled at the reply from the other end of the phone.

"For crying out loud, Carter, put it away and come down to the commissary, and I don't want to hear you're not hungry. Daniel's here and...hello? Carter?" Jack smiled at the sudden dial tone and hung up the phone. 

"Oh, crap, Jonas," he muttered. In his excitement of having his team whole again, Jack had completely forgotten about Jonas Quinn. Should he include him in this little impromptu get-together? No, he decided. Jonas doesn't know Daniel. He may have read everything Daniel had ever written, but he'd never fought alongside Daniel. He'd never laughed with him, cried with him, or suffered with him. And Daniel? Well, what Daniel would remember about Jonas wouldn't exactly be conducive to 'happy thoughts'.

Putting his own thoughts of Jonas out of his mind, Jack went to get more coffee.

******************

Jack returned to the table to find Daniel staring transfixed at their plates of food.

"She still gives you twice as much as me," Jack grumbled, sitting down. "So, what do you think of the Doctor J special?"

"The potatoes are in the shape of a pyramid," Daniel said bemused, "and if I'm not mistaken, I think the gravy signifies the Tigris and the Euphrates Rivers."

"Who said you don't remember anything?" Jack quipped. "Eat it while it's hot, and here's your coffee."

"Thanks," Daniel said, reaching eagerly for the cup.

"I called Carter. She's coming down," Jack said.

"What about Jonas?" Daniel inquired, taking a chunk out of his pyramid and dipping it in his gravy river.

"Uh, no, he won't be joining us," Jack said.

"Did you ask him?" Daniel asked.

"No, but he'll understand," Jack said. 

Daniel noticed the wary look pass between Teal'c and Jack. He remembered what Doctor Fraiser had said about Jonas being his replacement and he wondered if there was some tension between Jack and Jonas.

"And when my memory returns, so will I?" Daniel asked.

"To a degree," Jack said, looking away.

Daniel looked at Teal'c and saw the imperceptible shake of his head. He nodded and said, "You're right about the gravy, Jack. This is delicious. I wonder what herbs she uses?"

"It's a secret recipe passed down for generations, but I bet you anything if you asked her she wouldn't hesitate to tell you," Jack grinned, thankful for the change of subject.

"No, some things are best kept secret," Daniel declared, eating his meal with vigour.

********************

"Major Carter has arrived," Teal'c announced, just as Jack and Daniel finished their meals.

"Daniel, you're wearing glasses again," Sam exclaimed. "You look so...you."

"Forgive the major," Jack said to Daniel. "She's hypoglycaemic. She'll be better after she has some Jell-O, right, Carter?"

"Right, sir. I'll just go and get some," she said, grinning at Daniel.

"Can you get Daniel another coffee?" Jack asked.

"My pleasure," Sam said.

"Jack, should I be drinking this much?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel Jackson is correct, O'Neill. His body has not been subjected to the effects of caffeine for some time," Teal'c stated.

"It's only coffee for crying out loud," Jack said. "Trust me, one more won't hurt you," he said, looking at Daniel. "You used to put pots of this stuff away."

"That couldn't have been very good for me," Daniel frowned.

"I can't believe my ears," Jack said. "Here, write it down," he ordered, spreading out a napkin in front of Daniel. "Write 'coffee is bad for me', and sign it 'Daniel Jackson, June 13, 2003.'"

"I think I'm missing something again," Daniel commented, looking at Teal'c.

"Here's your coffee, Daniel," Sam said, setting down the cup.

"Thank you, Samantha, uh, Sam," he corrected, remembering she said he used to call her Sam.

"Carter, is that what I think it is?" Jack asked, eyeing the tray in her hand.

"Yes, sir," she smiled. "Chocolate pecan pie. Judy insisted I bring Daniel a piece."

"A piece? There must be half a pie there," Jack huffed.

Sam removed her Jell-O and bagel from the tray and placed the decadent dessert in front of Daniel.

"It looks very good," Daniel said, looking over at the counter and waving to Judy.

"Don't I get a piece?" Jack called out loudly.

"Don't make a scene, Jack. I'll share," Daniel said.

Sam stifled a laugh and dug into her own colourful dessert.

Daniel picked up his fork and took a mouthful of the pie. His eyes narrowed in bliss.

"Oh, my God," he said, swallowing. "This tastes...amazing." He attacked the plate with relish.

"Hey, I thought you were going to share," Jack grumbled.

"Hmm? Did I say that?" Daniel asked, swallowing another mouthful.

"Yes, you did," Jack confirmed.

"Funny, I don't remember that," he said, taking another bit. 

"Oh, here we go," Jack groused. "The old memory thing."

Daniel smiled and pushed the plate towards Jack.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he smiled.

Jack cuffed Daniel lightly on the side of the head and then took a forkful of gooey goodness before Daniel changed his mind.

"Sam? Teal'c? Please, help yourselves. This is really rich,' Daniel said. "I think I'm getting a sugar high."

"Ya think?" Jack grinned.

"Well, we are a team," Sam said. "We look after each other, so..." she said, punctuating her declaration by taking a forkful of pecan pie.

"Indeed. I, too, would be pleased to oblige, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, leaning over to take his share.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, pushing the pie towards the older man.

"If you insist," Jack said, taking another piece.

Daniel sat back and watched his teammates enjoy his dessert. Just hours ago he was Arum, the naked one; a man with no identity and no past. Now, he was Doctor Daniel Jackson; a man with a seemingly rich woven past just waiting to be unravelled. It was a lot to take in. 

"We need some water here," Jack announced. "Daniel, can you give me a hand?' he asked, nudging the younger man's shoulder.

"Uh, sure," Daniel said, getting up and following Jack.

"You okay?" Jack asked, as he started filling the glasses with water. "You seemed a little shell-shocked back there. Do you want me to get you out of here?"

Daniel looked at the man who was supposed to be his best friend. He saw concern, hope, and conviction in the warm brown eyes, and he suspected Jack saw the same emotions reflected in his blue eyes. He looked over at Sam and Teal'c who were engaged in animated conversation. His gaze returned to Jack and he smiled.

"No, I'm fine, Jack. In fact, I just realized something," Daniel said.

"What's that?" Jack asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Daniel smiled and looked almost embarrassed. "I think I'm going to like being Daniel Jackson," he said softly.

Jack's face split into a huge grin. "Welcome back, Daniel Jackson," he said, raising a glass, "and I hope you like pack rats." 

"Pack rats? I don't understand," Daniel said.

"Wait till you see your room, Danny boy," Jack whispered, picking up another glass and heading back to the table.

"You mean I collect stuff?" Daniel asked hopefully as he picked up the remaining glasses and hurried after Jack.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a follow-up to Going Home. Dialogue from the episode is enclosed by single quotation marks within double quotation marks. Hugs to Lorrie for the tape and to Jmas for the beta. 

* * *

> © 11th August, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
